Paris' Birthday Bash
by Trories4Life1416
Summary: Rory is invited to Paris' birthday party


Title: Paris' Birthday Bash  
Author:Katie  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan  
Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB own the characters and plots of Gilmore Girls. Not me.  
Summary: After that day in Ms. Caldecott's class, Paris invites Rory to her birthday party...Tristan as well.  
  
It was a normal day at Chilton. Rushing to classes and lockers. Quite frequently people looked at Rory, Tristan included. But at lunch, she noticed it the most. She was sitting next to Paris, with Louise and Madeline across from them. And from a distance she could see Tristan staring at her with the same attentiveness as the other day. Paris noticed it too. She smiled and nudged Rory.  
"Rory...look." She said as she pointed to Tristan. Rory looked up at him, and he quickly looked away. Paris chuckled at the sight. Rory just looked down and made a faint, but nervous smile.   
  
In Mr. Medina's class the next day, Paris came up to Rory.  
"Are you doing anything this Friday?" She asked.  
"I haven'y really made plans yet--"  
"Because I'm having a party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Paris inturrupted.  
"Well, who's all going?" Rory asked.  
"Louise, Madeline, you, if you want to come, and a couple of other people."  
"OK," She paused. " What time?"  
"Uh...Seven until whatever time you have to leave."  
"Alright. I'll ask my mom and get back to you."  
After class, Tristan maintained his distance from Rory. Usually he went up to her and hassled her, but it's been different for the last couple of days. Maybe he's just backing off, Rory thought to herself as she made her way to Ms. Caldecott's class. But to her dimay, she saw Paris talking to Tristan. She feared that Paris was asking him to go to her party. If that was the case, she would have to deal with him and that, she thought, would be terrible. She's probably just talking with him, she reassured herself. But yet she walked into the classroom with caution.  
  
The next couple of days went by too quickly for her and soon it was Friday. She waited out the day and made her way home. Her mom offered to take her to the party, but Rory insisted on driving herself. Paris had given her the directions, so Rory knew it wouldn't be a problem. Rory was dressed in comfortable clothes, a sweater, jeans, and her hair was done up.   
  
She left early, so she would get there in time. Rory arrived first. She rang the doorbell and waited on the steps. Paris' house is huge, Rory thought to herself. Castle-Mansion like even, she added. Paris opened the door and greeted her. Rory was glad to see that she was wearing "normal" clothes as well.   
"Hi Rory!" Paris said excitedly.  
"Hey. This is for you." Rory replied. She handed Paris the gift she got and followed her into the Foyer. It was beautiful. There was a double staircase leading up to the second floor. It curved inward, and was made out of pure marble. There were plants and statues that decorated the space as well. Paintings covered the walls like wallpaper. Paris led Rory into the living room, which was as extravigant as the foyer. Paris set Rory's gift on a table she had set out. Then they sat down and talked for a while.  
"So," Rory paused. "Who else is supposed to be coming?"   
"Madeline, Louise and a few other people." Paris replied.  
"Really?"  
"Yea, I know. It's a small party, but I didn't want to draw all the attention to myself...You know--"  
"Yea." Rory said quickly before Paris could finish. She knew it had to be hard to talk about it. They heard the doorbell rang. Paris got up from the couch and went to answer it. Rory could hear two other voices other than Paris' and she knew it was Madeline and Louise. The three of them walked into the living room.  
"Hey Rory." Madeline said.  
"Hey." Rory said back.  
Louise turned to Paris.  
"It's getting windy outside. It looks like there's gonna be a storm or something."  
"I highly doubt it. In the middle of February, there are rarely any storms left." Paris replied.  
"Well, I was just telling you so we wouldn't get stuck here or something."  
"We won't get stuck here. At least not from a storm."  
"Huh--" Louise retorted. The thought of getting stuck in this enormous house made Rory shudder.  
  
The dooerbell rang once again.  
"I'll get it." Rory said. "You guys look caught up in an interesting conversation."  
Rory walked to the door and opened it. Tristan stood there looking at his feet. He looked up and saw Rory. An expression of suprise formed on both their faces. He suddenly looked calm, but the high tone in his cracking voice gave away his nervousness.  
"Rory." He said  
"Tristan." She replied.  
"Uh...is Paris here?" He asked.  
She stood there and couldn't get a word from her mouth.  
"Rory?" He said.  
"Yea! Sorry. Um...Come on in." She said as she woke herself from the apparent daze she was in. She led him into the foyer as Paris appeared in the doorway.  
"Hi Tristan." She greeted him.  
"Hey Paris." He said slyly. "Anywhere you want me to put this?" He asked referring to the gift.  
"Yea, you can put in on the table in the living room." She said, as he traipsed in. Paris was leaving to follow, but Rory caught her arm. She could hear the three conversing in the other room.   
"You invited Tristan?" Rory said with surprise.  
"Yea," Paris replied and then she remembered what happend in Ms. Caldecott's class. "Oh, Rory. I forgot about that whole thing. But wouldn't you have come anyway...even if I invited Tristan." She asked.  
"Of course. But it's gonna be really weird now. I hope we don't have anything like spin the bottle in mind." Rory laughed.  
"Nope. I think we're gonna got to a movie then dinner and then come back here for some cake and gift opening." Paris said with pride, as she explained the evening. Rory smiled, and Paris walked into the living room. Rory looked out the window and noticed it was getting windy out.   
  
"Rory, are you coming?" She heard Louise say. She started towards the voices, but glanced back at the window as she went. All of a sudden the lights flickered on and off and then went out.  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" She heard Tristan say.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Paris' Birthday Bash Part II   
Author:Katie  
Pairing: Rory and Tristan  
Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB own the characters and plots of Gilmore Girls. Not me.  
Summary: Rory, Tristan, Louise, and Madeline are stuck at Paris' house when a storm hits Hartford.  
  
[i]Rory looked out the window and noticed it was getting windy out.   
"Rory, are you coming?" She heard Louise say. She started towards the voices, but glanced back at the window as she went. All of a sudden the lights flickered on and off and then went out.  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" She heard Tristan say.[/i]   
  
"Hold the flashlight still." Paris ordered Madeline.  
"Well hurry up! My arm is starting to hurt." Madeline whined  
The five of them were in the basement trying to locate the right circuits to turn the lights back on. Paris found a switch and tryed it.  
"It didn't work...Why didn't it work?" She exclaimed.  
"I don't know. Are you sure it's the right one?" Rory asked.  
"Yea, I'm pretty sure." Paris replied.  
"Well, if it didn't work, then maybe we should go upstairs and start a fire in that fireplace of yours." Tristan added. Paris closed the curcuit box and Madeline dropped her arm in relief. She rubbbed it while she walked up the stairs with the others, until the stiffness went away. Once upstairs, they went into the living room to get the fire going.  
  
"What do we do now?" Louise asked them.  
"I don't know." Paris replied.  
"We should probably go get some candles so there's a little more light in here." Tristan suggested.  
"OK. I'll be right back." Paris said. She walked out into the foyer and could be heard walking up the stairs. Tristan, Rory, Madeline, and Louise flopped on the couches as they waited for Paris to come back.  
"We're probably gonna need blankets too, since we have to stay here tonight." Madeline said.  
"Yea. I'll go tell Paris." Rory volunteered. She climbed the stairs in search for her, and she realized she had forgotten the flashlight.  
  
"Paris? Are you up here?" Rory shouted. No answer. She followed the corridor to what seemed to be the bedroom hall. Something fell behind her and she quickly whirled around, but nothing was there. Turn around and keep going, she told herself. There's nothing to be scared of. All of a sudden Paris walked out of the room Rory was in front of and bumped into her. She dropped the candles as they both screamed. Rory saw it was Paris and became relieved.  
"My God, Paris you scared me!" Rory exclaimed.  
"You scared [i]me[/i]," She replied back. "What are you doing up here?"  
"They thought we might need blankets, so I came up to tell you, when you didn't answer my calls."  
"Ok." Paris said as she gathered the candles and made her way to a large closet. Rory followed her.   
"Can you open that for me?" Paris asked.  
"Yea." Rory replied as she opened the cabinet. There was everything in there. Blankets, pillows, sheets...Probably the bedding closet, Rory thought to herself. She grabbed 5 blankets and pillows and walked with Paris down the stairs. Louise, Madeline, and Tristan stood at the foot of the steps.  
  
"What happend up there?" Tristan asked. "We heard you guys scream."  
"Oh, Rory scared me, is all." Paris replied. "Here are the candles."  
"And the blankets." Rory added. They took the candles into the living room and lit them and set the blankets on the couch.  
"What do you suppose we do know?" Madeline asked.  
"Well, we should at least call our parents and tell them that we'll be staying here." Rory suggested  
"That's a good idea." Tristan said.  
Rory turned to Tristan in surprise. "It is?" She asked. Tristan stared at her for a second and then turned away.  
"But the phone lines--"  
"I have a cell phone." Louise said, inturrupting Paris.  
"OK. I'll call my parents first." Tristan said.  
  
After they had all informed their parents of the storm and that they would be staying at Paris', it was close to eleven o' clock.  
"I'm tired. Do you think we should go to bed?" Louise asked.  
"Yea, we should. I'm tired too." Paris said. "Ok....Madeline and Louise, you can take that couch, I'll take this one and Rory and Tristan can take that one."  
Rory and Tristan stood there in astonishment. She wants me to share a couch...with Tristan, she thought to herself. Oh yea, this is just great. Tristan didn't seem to enthusiastic about it either, but something in his eyes glowed with happiness. Rory flopped on the couch in disbelief as the others got themselves situated to go to sleep. Tristan took off his sweater and fummbled with it to get it from being inside out. He had a white beater on, and his muscles showed. Rory looked at him, but looked away fast enough so that he didn't catch her staring. Tristan sat down. He was at the end of the couch while Rory was somewhat near middle. She lay her head on sideways the back of the couch, facing him. She could hear him ruffling with the pillows and blankets. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, she wasn't where she had been when she fell asleep. She opened her eyes to find that her head was lying on Tristan's shoulder. They were in the corner of the couch. His arms fit the shape of it, and his head was resting upon hers. His left arm came over her shoulders. She was curled up into him, her hands holding the blanket which covered them. His legs lay propped up on the coffee table in front of the couch. She couldn't believe that this happend. Just hours before she thought she had hated him and now she was wrapped up in him. She was so confused. She maintained her position but just stared into nothing. Then she realized Paris, Madeline and Louise were gone. There was dishes rattling in the kitchen, and she knew they were in there...or it was Paris' cooks. She dared not move. She didn't want to. That's what confused her the most. She didn't want to move. But she lifted her head a little and looked up at him to see that he was looking down at her, smiling faintly. She smiled back, lay her head against his shoulder once again, and closed her eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
